That's When I Knew
by Carly-M
Summary: The study group have a very memorable engagement present for Jeff & Annie.


**Title:** That's When I Knew...  
**Author:** Carly  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** J/A, study group  
**Spoilers:** Up to 2.18  
**Rating/Warnings:** PG  
**Word Count:** 5,890  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community.  
**Summary:** The study group have a very memorable engagement present for Jeff & Annie.

* * *

Jeff sank next to Annie on the couch and handed her a cup of coffee, stifling a yawn. "Remind me why we're up at eight in the morning on a Sunday again? Especially since we only got to bed about four hours ago."

Annie took a small sip from her mug and appraised the table in front of them with glee. "Aren't you curious to see what we got?"

"I guess so. Although I know we're probably going to want to return half of them." He nodded towards an object near where his foot was resting. "Ten bucks says that's an ugly-ass vase from my mom."

"Hideous vase or not, it's the thought that counts." She placed a notepad and pen on her lap, ready to jot down details for the thank you cards. "If it is ugly, though," she mused, "we can always accidentally on purpose break it and blame it on a party guest."

Jeff smiled and draped an arm around her shoulders. "I've taught you well."

Annie set down her drink and chose a present from the table, wincing when she saw a name scrawled across it in marker pen. "It's from Chang."

"Can't wait," Jeff drawled.

"Now what I think we should do is carefully unwrap each one so we can fold the paper up and re-use – hey!" She frowned at Jeff as he snatched the gift from her, tore the paper off and pitched it to the side.

"Sorry, but if we did it your way we'd be here until Christmas," he patted her on the knee. "And then we'd have even _more_ presents to unwrap, and _more_ paper to fold until we died of paper cuts amidst a sea of origami. It's a vicious cycle."

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Good, now gimme!" Annie took the gift from him, wrinkling her nose when she realized it was an old cereal box. She opened the top and gave it a shake, allowing a magnetic frame to fall out. "It's a photo of Chang's face."

Jeff leant in closer to look at it. "Of course it is. Because nothing says 'congratulations on your engagement' like a picture of a lunatic."

"Wait, there's a note with it." Annie unfolded it to read.

_Yo hombres, just wanted to say congrats for finally putting a ring on it. Keep this photo on your fridge so whenever you fight and get Changry with one another, you can remind yourselves it could always be worse – you could be me. _

_El Tigre. _

_P.S. I need this box back for a 40__th__ tomorrow._

"Can we accidentally on purpose set fire to this?" asked Jeff.

"I think it's sweet." She caught Jeff's incredulous stare and smirked. "In a 'hide it down the bottom of a drawer' kind of way." Annie looked at the photo again, moving the frame from side to side. "It's like his eyes follow you."

Jeff took it from her and stuffed it behind a couch cushion. "I'm officially creeped out. Next present?"

"Ooh, this one's from Abed." Annie carefully unstuck the tape to find a pile of DVDs. "The Proposal, The Wedding Planner, My Best Friend's Wedding, Four Weddings and a Funeral..."

"Cheerful."

"This last one doesn't have a cover." She opened the case and read the writing on the disc. "Play me." Annie handed the DVD to Jeff, who got up and put it in the machine.

"If one of us ends up getting chased by a werewolf there's going to be trouble." Jeff resumed his spot, waiting for Annie to cuddle into his side before pressing play on the remote. Abed immediately appeared on screen.

"If you're watching this DVD, then I'm dead... Just kidding. That would be a terrible gift." Abed reclined back on his lounge chair in front of a roaring fire. "This DVD is from everyone in the study group. I put together a historical documentation of key moments in your relationship. Shirley said that sounded too clinical for a title, though, so I went with her suggestion instead." He gestured across the screen as the words scrolled past. "When we thought the two love bunnies were in love."

Two cartoon rabbits hopped into frame, kicking animated hearts into the air. "Aww!" said Annie, snuggling closer to Jeff. "That's so sweet of them!"

"If the rabbits start to sing I'm going to bludgeon myself to death with Chang's photo." He jolted when Annie poked him in the ribs.

"Shh, he's still talking."

"... So sit back, relax and enjoy the trip down memory lane." Abed took a pipe from his robe pocket and put it in his mouth, blowing bubbles. "Cue music."

A piano melody started to play as Britta appeared, sitting on the front steps outside Greendale's main building. "Hey guys!" she waved, before becoming grave. "If you're seeing this footage... then I've died." She broke out into a grin. "Only joking. Not even _I'm_ that much of a buzzkill."

"I'm sensing a theme here," said Jeff.

"When Abed told me about his idea for the DVD I thought I'd be stumped," Britta said, tucking her foot behind her leg. "I'm not so crash hot on the whole 'feelings' thing myself, so I wondered how I was supposed to see it in other people. But then I remembered the great jellybean debacle of twenty-twelve and I knew I had my moment."

Annie cringed. "Britta! Out of all the nice, sweet moments she chose that?"

"Definitely not our finest hour," agreed Jeff.

Britta held up an empty jar. "It all started with one of these..."

* * *

**March 2012 – Greendale Corridor**

Britta, Troy, Abed, Shirley and Pierce stared at the jar full of jellybeans locked away in the near-empty trophy cabinet.

"Have you guys put in your guess yet?" asked Britta.

"Not quite," said Pierce, tapping away at his giant calculator. "I'm still processing the data."

Shirley glanced over his shoulder and wearily shook her head. "I'm one hundred percent certain the answer is not 'boobies', Pierce."

"You don't know that!"

Troy and Abed led the way down the corridor towards the study room. "You may as well just admit defeat now, guys. Me and Abed already worked the number out last week," said Troy. "That prize is ours for sure!"

"Does anyone actually know what the prize is?" asked Shirley. "I don't know why we continually get our hopes up for stuff like this when the Dean is involved."

"I heard a rumour it might be priority lunch line dibs," said Britta.

"Troy and I heard that the winner gets a statue carved in their honor," said Abed. "You'd take pride of place next to Luis Guzman and become a Greendale legend."

"How are you supposed to share the prize then?" said Pierce, still tinkering away on his calculator.

"Um, by putting two heads on the one body," Troy intoned in a 'duh' fashion. "We're gonna call him 'Trabed'."

The five of them entered the study room to find Jeff and Annie already in their spots. Jeff was fiddling around on his phone while Annie had a text book out in front of her, but it took a second glance to realize that Jeff was ferociously mashing the buttons and Annie was scowling at the book like she wanted to burn holes through it with her eyes.

"Hello you two," said Shirley, taking her seat with everyone else. "We were just talking about the jellybean competition – have you both entered?"

Jeff just snorted while Annie scoffed and folded her arms. Abed studied them with intrigue. "Have we just interrupted your first official fight as a couple? Personally I expected this day to arrive a lot sooner than the four-month mark."

"We're not fighting, Abed," snapped Jeff, not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Oh, we're not?" Annie coldly replied. "My mistake, I guess that's just another thing I've 'overdramatized' today."

Jeff sighed and dragged his eyes over towards her. "Seriously? You're going to bring it up again?"

"Bring what up?" said Britta, earning a reproachful look from Jeff. "What? The most exciting thing that's happened so far today is Troy eating that weird purple thing he found in his bag." Troy nodded sadly, clutching his stomach at the memory. "Bored minds want to know."

"I'm assuming it has something to do with the jellybeans," said Abed, earning another round of irritated grunts from the pair.

"Jellybeans, women, whatever," Annie said, slamming her book shut.

"Annie..." said Jeff warningly.

"Well why even say it in the first place, Jeff?"

"I don't know, a failed attempt at humor? Trying out new reasons for you to poison my food?"

"You got that right."

"Got what right?" said Shirley, practically leaning across the table to she wouldn't miss a morsel of conversation. "I mean, not that it's any of our business of course..." she twiddled her thumbs. "... Who am I kidding, what the heck's going on?"

Annie addressed the group. "When I asked Jeff how many jellybeans he thought were in the jar he thought it would be 'cute' to say, 'About as many women as I've slept with'."

Shirley screwed up her nose. "Jeffrey, that wasn't nice."

"Yeah, not cool, Jeff," Britta agreed.

"Oh come on," said Jeff in exasperation. "Have we all just met or something? If I don't reach my sarcasm quota for the day a little part of me shrivels up and dies."

"I'll tell you what part is going to shrivel up and die," Annie muttered.

"I think you might be overreacting a bit, Annie," said Troy, earning a 'thank you' from Jeff. "I mean, we all know Jeff's a man slut, there's no big surprise there."

"Hey!" Jeff protested.

"It's true," said Abed. "At least in your first year anyway. Not a week went by where you weren't attaching yourself to a girl's mouth."

"You're making me sound like some weird, mutated leech instead of just, oh, I don't know, an _ordinary guy_?"

"Hear, hear," said Pierce.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Are you happy now, everyone? I've just been validated by _Pierce_."

"I change my mind," said Annie, her face flushed red with annoyance. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's just study."

"Gladly," Jeff growled.

The room fell silent as everyone opened their books and pretended to read. Troy played with the corner of his page until curiosity got the better of him. "Just out of interest, Jeff, how many jellybeans would that—"

"Shut up, Troy!"

The session disbanded after an hour, but Britta had to double back to the study room to grab her jacket. She was about to walk in when she saw that Jeff and Annie were still there. Not wanting to get caught in case another argument flared up, she decided to hover near the back doorway until they were gone.

Jeff waited for Annie to finish saving the rest of her documents on her laptop. "Are you going to be much longer?"

"You don't have to wait for me," she evenly replied. "I can get home by myself."

"I said I'd drive you home so I'll drive you home," he said, matching her tone. "I just wanted to drop off my guess for the competition before the office shut."

She eyed off the piece of paper he tossed onto her keyboard before picking it up to read. "One? Jeff, no offence, but I don't think you're going to win."

"I chose one because that's the number of women I plan to sleep with from now on."

Annie stared at the paper, trying to force down the hint of a smile tugging at her mouth. She quietly handed it back to him and started to pack up her things.

"So did I earn my boyfriend points back?" asked Jeff, knowing full well he was on his way.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself. I'm still annoyed with you," said Annie, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "You know how I feel about not having as much... experience as you."

"But..."

"It's a start." She stormed ahead of him with a smile. "And you can pay me back more tonight."

"Best. Punishment. Ever."

* * *

"So that was one of the sweetest – and one of the TMI-est – things I've witnessed between you two," said Britta, winding up her story. "I guess I just see love in the weird places, you know? Anyway, congratulations, love you guys and now might be a good time to open my other present."

Jeff paused the DVD while Annie rummaged around on the table until she saw a card with Britta's handwriting on it. As soon as she lifted the present she heard a tell-tale rattling sound. They both had matching smirks when they found a jar with one blue jellybean in it.

"Cheapskate," said Jeff, laughing when Annie hit his arm.

"Let's see who's next!"

Troy appeared on screen, standing out the front of Pierce's home wearing a suit. "Hey guys, what's happening?" he grinned, motioning at his outfit. "Just wanted to get all fancy for the occasion since it fits in well with my memory – and because I look pretty fly." The camera zoomed out and then back in while Troy twirled around. "Anyway, when I think about you two and love I think about the Transfer Dance. Not like that first one where Britta was all, 'I love you!' and then Slater was like, 'Yo, don't be listening to her, I love you!' and then I nearly blew cookies from that giant cookie." He paused to laugh. "Heh, double cookie. Where was I...? Oh yeah, the Tranny Dance!"

"No, no, no, no!" Annie buried her face into Jeff's chest, feeling the rumbles of laughter inside. They both knew what was coming.

* * *

**May 2012 – Greendale Cafeteria**

Troy scooped another ladle of punch into his cup then returned to his conversation with Abed. "All I'm saying is that if you're going to be a ninja turtle you may as well be Michelangelo. He gets to eat pizza, use nunchucks _and_ be a party dude."

"You raise some valid points," said Abed, just as Jeff and Annie approached them.

"Hey Jeff," smiled Troy, before faltering. "Hey... person that looks like Annie but is the color of swamp water."

"Gee, thanks," Annie croaked.

"I told you that staying home was a better idea," said Jeff, keeping his arm around her waist to support her.

Abed handed them cups of punch. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine," said Annie.

"She caught that cold virus going around," Jeff filled in. "But instead of warding it off with bed rest she thought she'd fight it by attending a lame school dance."

"I had to come," she protested, swaying slightly on the spot. "I helped to organize it."

"I don't think the Dean would have cared if you weren't here."

"Jeff's right," said Troy. "You shouldn't be tiring yourself out... or spreading your germs," he added as an afterthought, slowly backing up a few steps. "I have a date tomorrow night so can you just like, not breathe on me or anything?"

Annie was about to respond when her face became contorted and she sneezed with the gusto of a gale force wind – all over Jeff's suit. She stood there horrified at what she'd done while Abed raised an eyebrow and Troy covered his mouth.

"Oh gross, oh man," said Troy, gulping back air. "That was... oh God, there's bits everywhere."

"Jeff, I am so sorry, oh my gosh." Annie grabbed some napkins from the table and went to fix him up, but to her surprise Jeff just calmly took the napkins from her and cleaned himself up.

When he was done, he tossed the serviettes into a nearby bin, took Annie's face in his hands and kissed her gently on the forehead. "One, that was pretty gross, not gonna lie. Two, I'm taking you home to bed right now. No buts."

Annie just wearily nodded at him before hugging him around the waist and waving goodbye to Abed and Troy.

"I promise to get that dry-cleaned for you," she croaked.

"And I promise to always carry a Kleenex."

"Deal."

* * *

"So in summation," said Troy, casting his head to the side. "Is that the right word, man?" The camera bobbed up and down. "Cool. In summation, if someone can pull something as disgusting as that on one of Jeff's billion dollar suits and not get yelled at? I call it true love." Troy hit his chest with his fist in solidarity. "I wish you guys so much happiness and dopeness for the rest of your lives." He fanned his face. "Now get this camera off me before I cry..."

Jeff paused the DVD again, kissing Annie's head and trying to coax her to show her face. "Hey, come on, it wasn't _that_ embarrassing."

Annie finally sat up, half amused half embarrassed. "Oh, so is that why you called me 'Boogie Monster' for six months afterwards?"

"What? I was just going for a sickly-sweet couple name," he smirked. "I thought you'd be all over that?"

"Not when it's gross! How would you like it if I called you something like... Butt Munch?"

"I'd say fine because that's what happens when you don't have soy cotton blend underwear and they ride up." He laughed and dipped his head to kiss her lips. "Let's just see who's next on the tape; we're turning into one of those annoyingly schmoopy couples we make fun of."

Annie smiled and took the remote off him, pressing play. "Here's hoping the next memory is actually a happy one!"

Shirley beamed at them from the screen. She was sitting on the couch in the study room, her handbag by her side. "Hello love bunnies!" she sang, extending every syllable. "I'm so happy to get the chance to be on this DVD and share in your special day. I know I was a bit dubious at the start, what with the age gap and all," she said, waving her hand about to indicate the distance.

"A _bit_ dubious? I thought she was going to body slam me when we first told the group," murmured Jeff.

"I know," said Annie. "She got all weird even when we were just holding hands."

"But then I saw how much you both truly cared about one another, and I understood the connection. This leads me nicely in my trip down memory lane – it's short but sweet!" She giggled, and then spoke offside in a more formidable tone. "Make sure you put in that music I gave you, Abed." An angelic harp suddenly started to play in the background.

"What's the bet this somehow relates back to Jesus," said Jeff.

* * *

**September 2012 – Study Room**

Shirley was showing Britta the latest photos of her little girl (the study group had thrown a party in her honor last week for her seventeen month birthday), when Jeff and Annie arrived.

"The boys aren't here yet?" said Annie, quickly taking her seat. "That's good, I thought we were late."

"What are you wearing, Annie?" said Britta, eyeing up her outfit.

"Oh, just one of Jeff's shirts," she said, trying to smooth it down more over her skirt.

"Yeah, she spilt food on hers at lunch and I had a spare one in my car," said Jeff, flicking open his folder. "Saved her going all the way home to change."

"Oh that's nice!" said Shirley, clasping her hands together. "I remember the first time Andre lent me some of his clothes. He's always been attached to the sweaters his dad gave him, but when he lent me one on a cold, wintry night I knew he was a keeper."

Jeff and Annie exchanged glances. Ducking her head away so she wouldn't laugh, Annie focused on the items in front of her. "Are these new photos, Shirley? Tell me all about them!"

* * *

"And in that sweet moment of 'what's mine is yours' I knew that you two would be OK," smiled Shirley. "I wish you both all the best for your engagement and urge you to get a wriggle on for the wedding so you can live in complete matrimony. Make an honest woman out of her, Jeffrey," she finished in her mom voice before bringing back a smile. "Love you, guys!"

"Oh wow," Annie said between laughter, "Shirley and Jesus are going to be so _maaaaad_."

Jeff let his head loll back on the couch unable to suppress his own laughter. "Can we please call her and tell her what really happened?"

"You do have a death wish don't you!"

"But it's funny!"

"Let's just save it until after the wedding, alright?"

* * *

**September 2012 – Greendale Janitor's Closet, 4****th**** Floor**

Jeff had Annie pressed up against the door with one of her legs wrapped around his body. She ran her fingers through his hair while they kissed, letting out a soft moan when he trailed his mouth down her neck.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," she breathed. "Again! I feel like we're in some movie they sell at Dildopolis."

Jeff grazed his hand under her blouse. "Oh, did I forget to tell you? The camera's set up in the corner."

"Very funny." She brought her hand down to unbutton his shirt when she caught a look at her watch. "Darn it! We're going to be late for study group."

"Don't care," Jeff murmured, working at her mouth with his own. "I'm already studying something here."

"You are so lame," she laughed. "Come on, as much as I'd like to stay too we better go." Kissing him one last time, Annie went to move forward when she heard a loud ripping sound. Her eyes widening she ran her hand up her back to discover that her blouse was nearly torn all the way up. "Oh no!"

Jeff looked behind her and saw the head of a nail sticking out of the doorframe with some material hanging off it. "You must have caught it on the nail. How on earth did you not feel that sticking into your back?"

"I don't know, I just thought it was your fingernails."

"What? Do you think I have gargoyle talons or something?"

"Not the point, Jeff!" She yelped as her top ripped even more. "What am I going to do? I can't go to the group like this; they'll want to know what happened."

"Relax, you'll be fine. I think I have a spare shirt in my car..."

* * *

Annie walked back from the kitchen with some water for them both while Jeff rewound the DVD after they missed the next segment from laughing too much.

"OK," said Annie, dabbing at her eyes. "Bring on the next one."

"I hope you've got your meta hat on – I had a sneak peek and Abed's next." He pressed play.

Abed blew more bubbles from his pipe before setting it down on the armrest of his chair. "I hope you've enjoyed the trip so far. My contribution to this DVD might come off as a little obvious. Even though I've become more attune to picking up on verbal and non-verbal clues these days, I still like to go with things that are more apparent. So I think the Titanic moment speaks for itself."

"Titanic?" said Jeff, glancing at Annie.

She shrugged. "It's Abed, just go with it."

"Normally this would be the moment where I'd tell you the story," Abed continued. "But I have the footage from that time so I'm just going to turn this into a bit of a clip show. Enjoy." Grainy surveillance video from Abed's dorm room appeared on screen. The whole study group were in there watching a movie.

"I thought he got rid of that camera when he finished his documentary?" said Annie.

"Obviously not."

* * *

**November 2012 – Abed's Dorm Room**

There was sniffling heard in the room when the credits started to roll on Titanic. Jeff took out a Kleenex and handed one to Annie and one to Troy, who took it gratefully.

"They just wanted to be together!" Troy cried, blowing his nose. "It was so unfair."

"This is a depressing movie night," said Britta, brushing popcorn off her top. "First Beaches and now this. You couldn't have gone with some comedies, Abed?"

"These ones better matched my mood," he said, turning off the TV.

"You have more than one?" asked Pierce. "Someone get this kid a mood ring so we know when to avoid his pity parties."

"Shut up, Pierce," warned Troy.

Shirley swatted his arm. "You know Abed's been quieter ever since he broke up with Robin."

"It's OK," said Abed. "I'm sure I'll bounce back soon after a designated period of time. Maybe even via a musical montage."

"How about we just go and raid the cafeteria for some more food instead," said Britta, warily.

"Good idea."

They all stood up, noticing that Jeff and Annie remained on the couch. Annie still looked distraught so Jeff waved them on. "You guys go ahead; we'll catch up with you soon."

When the room was empty, Jeff gave Annie a gentle nudge. "Hey, what's with the tears waterfall," he said softly. "You've seen this movie a hundred times already haven't you? I mean I know you had your hopes raised when Titanic 2 was released but..."

"You'll think I'm dumb," sniffed Annie.

"Try me."

Running the back of her hand across her face, Annie faced Jeff. "You know the door moment?" Jeff nodded. "Well every time I've seen it I've been sad, but I always thought I understood why Jack let Rose stay on it and him in the ocean. But this is the first time I've re-watched it when I've been in a relationship and... I just want to punch Rose in the face!"

Jeff's concern gave way to a huge laugh of surprise.

"I'm serious!" she said. "There was room for two on the door and it just gets me mad that she didn't even try to keep him on. I mean, if that was us out there I'd do everything I could to make sure you didn't end up at the bottom of the sea. I just get really sad thinking about it."

He wrapped his arm around her. "That _is_ really dumb."

"Hey!"

"But adorable dumb. And I love you for thinking that way."

Annie smiled at him. "I love you too."

He stood up and held out his hand to help her to her feet. "Let's go find the others before Pierce eats all the cookies."

* * *

"I know that probably wasn't the first time you guys had said 'I love you' to one another," said Abed. "But it was the first time _I'd_ heard you both say it, and it really resonated with me." He crossed his legs. "Happy engagement Jeff and Annie – I wish you a very non-Titanic life together."

"Aww, that was so nice." Annie glanced at Jeff to gauge his reaction, rolling her eyes when she saw a mischievous glint flash across his face. "Go on," she sighed, "you know you want to."

"I'm the king of the world!" he yelled, pumping his fists in the air. "Ahh, that's better."

"Moving on," said Annie, fondly shaking her head.

Pierce popped onto the screen, adjusting his glasses as he held some notes in his hands. "Greetings to you both. Before I give you my memory," he paused, "and a pre-emptive 'shut up' to you, Winger, before you make a crack about amnesia."

Jeff clamped his mouth shut mid-sentence.

"I'd like to share a few pearls of wisdom from my time as a married fellow." He straightened his notes. "Now, as you know, marriage is kind of like contracting a STD—"

Pierce's image suddenly started to speed up as Jeff put the DVD in fast forward. He gave Annie a look. "Don't say I'm being mean because I'm actually saving you from a lot of boredom and the immense need to Purell your brain."

"No arguments here," said Annie. "He lost me at 'wisdom'."

When it looked as though Pierce had put down his notes, Jeff took off the fast forward.

"... and that's why you never bone someone at Disneyland," Pierce concluded, earning grimaces from Jeff and Annie. "Anyhow, onto the main event – when I could see there was more to the relationship than Jeff just leeching on to Doe Eyes. I think one of you will know what I mean when I say 'cliché'." Annie frowned but Jeff just pursed his lips together.

"I don't understand," said Annie.

"I do," said Jeff, looking sheepish. "I never actually told you about this, but you may as well hear it from Pierce."

* * *

**February 2013 – Greendale Campus**

Pierce noticed Jeff sitting by himself on a park bench in the quad near the Trabed statue and decided to join him. He felt unsettled when Jeff didn't immediately insult him.

"What's the matter, perma-tan? You've been acting weird all day."

Jeff glared at him. "I'm not in the mood, Pierce, just leave me alone."

"Where's Annie?" he said, looking around. "Did you finally out yourself to her or something?"

"She's with Shirley and Britta buying tickets for the Valentine's Dance tonight. And also, shut up."

Pierce was about to continue when he saw that Jeff was cradling a small black box in his hands. Putting two and two together, he casually leant back and rested his arms across the bench. "Did I ever tell you that Annie's my favorite?"

"No," said Jeff, turning to face him. "But it's kind of obvious when she's the only one you don't insult as much. Where's this going, Pierce? I get enough of the 'I made a voodoo doll of you to stick pins into' vibe from Annie's actual father."

"It's not going anywhere. I just want to give you some advice."

"Oh joy."

Pierce cleared his throat and ignored him. "If there's one thing I've learnt through all my failed relationships is that if you have someone special in your life, you need to rise above the cliché." Jeff stared at him so he continued. "I've done it all, flowers, chocolates," he gave a slight nod to Jeff's hands, "rings and declarations of love on Valentine's Day. All I'm saying is, if you're really in with Princess Elizabeth for the long haul, then make it worth it."

Jeff turned the box over some more in his hands, before putting it back in his pocket. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but... thank you, Pierce."

"You're welcome." Pierce lurched forward and got close to Jeff's face. "And if you ever hurt Annie, I will shatter your world."

Suppressing a smile, Jeff nodded solemnly. "Message received."

* * *

Annie laced her hand through Jeff's as Pierce wrapped up his message and raised a glass of champagne. "All the best to you both, cheers. And Annie, I hope you like your present. Jeff, you're welcome to it too," he finished with a wink.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Annie found Pierce's gift amongst the others and tore it open, not caring about her folding system. She beamed when she found a sparkling tiara nestled in tissue paper.

"Pierce was right," said Jeff, "I think it will really bring out my eyes."

"You know, I always wondered why you proposed to me on Presidents' Day."

"How non-cliché is _that_," said Jeff, acting smug. "And there was also the fact that the jewellery box was burning a hole in my pocket and I couldn't wait any longer."

Annie giggled before turning her attention back to the DVD where everyone had suddenly appeared in front of a large banner that said 'HAPPY RETIREMENT!' "Troy forgot to buy the real banner so Pierce found this one in his garage," Abed explained. The group dove into a chorus of 'hip hip hooray!' before launching their party poppers at the screen. The 'Cool Abed Films' logo blared out at them before the screen went blank.

Jeff and Annie smiled at one another. "I think that wins best present don't you?" said Annie.

"I don't know, Chang's picture was pretty good come to think of it..."

"We've got some pretty wonderful friends."

"That we do. So are you going to open the rest of the gifts?"

Annie gazed thoughtfully at him. "What do you reckon your moment was?"

"My 'love bunny' moment," he said in a sing-song Shirley voice.

"Yeah. I mean I know the moment we actually said it to one another, but when do you think you felt it?" Annie toyed with a strand of hair. "I think I know mine but it's going to sound really morbid."

Jeff suddenly broke out into a laugh. "I know exactly the moment you're talking about."

"You do?"

He nodded. "I think it might be mine too."

* * *

**April 2012 – Jeff's Apartment**

Jeff unstuck his nipple guards as he returned from his jog to find Annie sobbing on the couch. Panicked, he rushed over to her to see what was wrong. "Holy crap, what happened? Are you alright?"

Annie tried to calm herself down enough to speak, gesturing wildly towards the TV in lieu of actual speech.

Jeff could only see a commercial for a toy store on the screen. "I don't understand," he said, stroking her hair. "Did they show something about a clown and it freaked you out? Was Tyra Banks trying to offload her Bratz doll again?"

Shaking her head, Annie drew in a sharp breath and composed herself. "There was this story on the news about this elderly couple," she said, her lip quivering. "They'd reserved these burial plots together. The husband had died a few years ago but when the wife passed away this year it turned out they didn't pay the rest of the fee to the cemetery and," she blinked back tears. "She was buried somewhere else. She thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with her husband but now she's just all cold and alone in a different grave."

Jeff wrapped Annie in a hug as she started to cry again.

"I'm sorry, this probably sounds so stupid," said Annie, sniffing. "It's just... you know. They thought they'd always have each other."

"It's not stupid," said Jeff, brushing away a stray tear. "You're Annie; you care about weird and wonderful things. I know what I signed up for," he smiled. "I'll get you a drink of water."

A few hours later when Jeff had gone out to get them some takeaway, Annie walked past his laptop and couldn't help noticing what was on the screen: a website for the local cemetery with information about burial plots and payment systems. Annie smiled softly to herself and went to set the table.

* * *

Annie leant in closer to Jeff and kissed him, moving around so that she was straddling his lap. "We are extremely weird, you know that?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Jeff, running his hands across her lower back and deepening the kiss.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

_End_


End file.
